


All that we see...

by WaffleHyuckie



Series: Regulate [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Donghyuck doesn't know what's happening, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Interlude: Regular to Irregular, Nonsense, Rated teen for swearing, Short One Shot, Simon Says MV, Swearing, Why wont ao3 let me add original tags on mobile, and frankly I don't know either, inspired by simon says, poor donghyuck, this might turn into a series but idk, we'll see ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleHyuckie/pseuds/WaffleHyuckie
Summary: "...is but a dream within a dream."Donghyuck finally awakens, only to find a bleak situation at hand.





	All that we see...

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO so nct theories have me dead and the whole dream concept is super cool soooo i made this! It sucks and I wrote it in like...an hour or two? Sksks
> 
> Inspire by the Simon Says MV and Regular to Irregular track.

A dull, continuous buzz is what drew Donghyuck from sleep - beckoning him back into reality in a slow haze. He obeyed the pull, eyes flickering open to observe his surroundings. Whereever he was - it was blinding. With a displeased and pained grunt, he closed his eyes again, watery from the sudden onslaught of light.

He waited a breath or two, counting heartbeats before easing his sight back, trying to naturally introduce the brightness of the room to his eyes.

_Where am I?_

Blinking back the rest of his pain-induced tears, he sat up, instantly spotting a figure on a metal chair merely feet away. They were turned away from him, but imediately looked over once spotting his movement.

"Taeil hyung?" Donghyuck blinked again, looking up at the familiar face in confusion. "What...? What happened? Where are we?" The older man seemed slightly panicked, eyes wide and full of panic; concern.

"Drea---Do---hyu---" The words were cutting out - replaced by a crackling static sound that seemed to echo throughout the empty white room. 

What?

"Hyung?" Donghyuck muttered under his breath, mortified at what wad occurring right before his eyes.

"Ne---W----" Taeil's image flickered, disappearing and reappearing in split seconds. Almost like a hologram.

The younger tensed, leaning back a bit as he tried to decode the message.

"---up---"

"Ke---"

"Wa---"

"W---up---"

_Wa...ke...Wake...? Wake up...?_

"Wake up?" Donghyuck asked, getting onto his feet now, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean? How do I wake up!?"

Before he could get answers, Taeil fizzled out more, the crackling getting louder as the static consumed the room.

Donghyuck reached out, trying to hold on to Taeil but now he was gone - and soon the whole room was disappearing, causing fear to grip at him as he scrambled back to get away from the sweeping distortion that was now eating everything around him.

It rushed forward and he yelled as it swallowed him.

He expected pain - expected to disappear.

But he didn't.

He opened his eyes, looking at his arms, which had been thrown up as a fear response to the...whatever that had approached him. He lowered them slowly, taking his new, much darker environment.

The whole place was filled with shadow - minus a few screens that faintly flashed green or blue. Blurry images sometimes popping up before vanishing again, making Hyuck question if he even saw them in the first place....

Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to see Mark, standing at the other side of the room. "M-Mark?" He called out, terrified of what may happen after the incident with Taeil.

"Hyuck." He replied, face devoid of expression, as was his voice. Silence followed for a few short moments before Donghyuck spoke up again.

"Where are we?" Mark started walking forward then, steps filling the room and diminishing the droning nothing around them.

"A hidden place." Another monotone reply. "Between dreams and reality." He didn't even glance at Donghyuck as he walked passed him, instead continuing to talk.

"You need to wake up, Hyuck."

And like that, Mark was gone.

Hyuck span around, letting out a breathy confused whine as he wad left on his own again, looking around the room that was tinted a very dark blue. Mark was _just there!_ He saw him - he _heard_ him! But now he was nowhere to be seen...

_What is going on!?_

The loneliness faded rather quickly as the dreaded sound of static returned, the corners of the room fuzzing and being swept up again. Hyuck backed up, now stuck in the middle of the room and awaiting his fate as the nothing drew nearer.

Pain really did occur this time and he cried out while colours flashed before him, shooting past his vision as a firey heat gnawed at him, devouring him whole.

_Red. Yellow. Blue._

_Red. Orange. Yellow. Blue._

_Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue._

_Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue._

_Yellow. Green. Blue._

_Green. Blue._

_Blue. Blueblueblue **blue**_ \-----

Darkness. _Nothing._

 

 

The first thing to return to Donghyuck was hearing, a gentle fading in feeling much better than whatever the _fuck_ he just went through.

"--uck? Can you hear me?" Touch came next - a warm hand on his shoulder grounding him.

"Hyuck?"

After that, everything else followed; the last sense returning being sight as he pried open his eyes for the second time in that...day? Week? Month? _Year?_ He didn't know.

Confused, he gazed blearily up at Doyoung, who was looking down at him, scared. Like Taeil. Upon his eyes opening, though, the older smiled a little, sighing in relief. He brought the boy to sit up, bringing him into a hug.

"Thank _fuck_." Doyoung hissed out shakily, sounding almost tearful as he held onto Donghyuck firmly. "I thought we lost you."

Donghyuck hugged back, but at the same time, he retracted, wanting answers.

Looking around, he realised that he was in some kind of...bedroom? The large-ish windows showing nothing but pitch blackness and specks of yellow lights in the distance.

The place was dimly lit by a couple of lamps, scattered around and the longer Donghyuck stared, the bigger he noticed the room was.

_Perhaps not a bedroom then...? An apartment maybe?_

"Hyung...Where are we?" That dreaded question tasted awful in his mouth - almost bitter - as it tore itself from his dry, scratchy throat. It rang out loud and clear, almost echoing.

"Welcome to reality, Donghyuck." They both turned their heads to the source of the noise. Ten was stood on the other side of the room, near a descending staircase.

"We've been expecting you." He spoke again, shifting his weight onto one foot and folding his arms. His gaze burned into Hyuck and he felt the need to squirm in discomfort - holding himself back out of an unexplainable unease.

_"There's quite a lot that we need to explain."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Follow my other social media:  
> Twitter: @wafflehyuckie (Loaf)  
> Tumblr: wafflehyuckie


End file.
